


May 26, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to strike a territorial creature repeatedly before it fled.





	May 26, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Glowering, Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to strike a territorial creature repeatedly before it fled and he smiled through tears from the scratches on his arms.

THE END


End file.
